Verage
=Appearance= Recognizable by his distinct white hair sticking up off his head, the X-shaped scar on his face, and his refusal to wear a helmet. =Personality= Whoever said "Discretion is the better part of valor" should have said it to Verage. He lacks any foresight when it comes to battle. Constantly diving into horrible situations for no better reason than entertainment alone, or perhaps from drinking before battle. As a result he has been left with many scars and a full back tattoo he doesn't even remember getting! Arrogant, selfish, ridiculous, crazy, drunk... All these have been used many times to describe the ranger. Verage came from a well educated family. He developed a way with words and entertaining. Smooth with the ladies but never one to commit, he teases mercilessly, and has broken many hearts in his day. Verage can often be seen traveling with the Trimmers, a battle oriented guild. He is extremely loyal to the group and has been overheard saying to his Lord Tyveron "I would follow you off a cliff if you thought it was a good idea." One time he actually did as they fled from a small army of angry Vanir! Falling a hundred feet into the ocean! The horses and gear were lost and they nearly drowned swimming to shore. But they lived to tell the tale. Verage can be seen on his new horse Amber, one that wasn't "borrowed" like his last horse which was terrible at swimming. He claims he acquired this horse legitimately. =History= Born to a noble Aquilonian family, Verage's parents had high hopes for him becoming a great politician or Merchant. Boy, were they wrong. As a boy he was constantly getting into trouble around Old Tarantia. At age 9 he stole a shortbow and outran the guards in the market. When his father found it Verage told a tremendously false tale about helping an old man plant the fields at his farm. As a result he was allowed to keep the bow. For years he wouldn't put the bow down. He was insatiable and once he was consistently putting food on the table his father had to stop complaining. At 17 his father wanted him to continue studying politics. Verage bored quickly of the studies and the timid women of Old Tarantia. And set out on series of ridiculous and dangerous excursions, nearly losing his life more times than he could count. Constantly injured, whether from bar fights, Picts, Beasts, or cliff jumping, it is surprising he still walks. After one particularly heavy night of drinking, he awoke to chains being slapped on his wrists and an oar shoved in his hands. As he rowed he tried to crack jokes to his oar mate but for some reason the man didn't find them funny. A violent storm rocked the boat and he awoke on a beach he didn't recognize. Waking up somewhere he didn't remember was nothing new to Verage, but instead of an ugly wench that would rival a Pict there was a strange old man talking in riddles.